Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, recyclers often include additional peripheral devices and components that require additional space for storage and require compatibility between the cash recycler and the peripheral device. For instance, cash recyclers generally include a controller that is an external component (e.g., a separate computer) connected to the cash recycler. External controllers require additional space for storage and may require additional labor and knowledge during installation, configuration and operation to ensure compatibility between the controller and the cash recycler. In addition, the external controller requires separate security features to maintain the security of the controller and the transactions associated with it.